1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated sheet metal wood burning fireplaces for use in an exposed outdoor environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rust proof and weatherproof outdoor fireplace for burning wood and for conversion to burning gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood burning stoves and wood burning fireplaces are well known in the prior art and are classified in Class 126 subclasses 77, 85, 92, 193, etc.
Prefabricated fireplaces for burning wood are known to be designed for conversion to burn gas with the addition of a gas burner and controls for supplying proper gas flow to the gas burner. Such fireplaces have heretofore been installed inside of a house in a protective environment even when placed in a wall where they can be seen from the outside.
It would be desirable to provide a fireplace with an attractive outer enclosure which could be used completely outside of a house such as placed on a patio or deck and be immune to hostile adverse weather conditions such as rain, sleet, snow and ice accompanied by heavy wind and yet always be ready for use as an outdoor fireplace.